Marcus Toji
|birthplace = California |family = |yearsactive = 1991-present }}Marcus Mamoru Toji is an American actor and voice actor. Biography Toji was born on November 3, 1984, in California. Little is known about Toji's past, including the city he grew up in, the names of his parents, and why he wanted to become an actor. What is known is that he graduated from the Beverly Hills High School. Toji got his first on-screen role in 1991, when he was cast as a kid in the comedic TV series Drexell's Class. Toji got his first voice-over role in 1996, when he loaned his voice for the characters of Park and Iggy for 5 episodes of the hit animated comedy series Hey Arnold!. Since then, he's appeared in TV shows such as The Legend of Korra, Mom, We Bare Bears, Hanazuki: Full of Treasures, Zoey 101, Ghost Whisperer, Rainbow Brite, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Shadow of Revan, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Toji portrayed Steven Onishi, an employee at a law firm that was briefly held hostage, in the Season Thirteen episode "Ex Parte". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Ex Parte" (2018) TV episode - Steven Onishi *Hanazuki: Full of Treasures - 4 episodes (2017) - Maroshi (voice) *We Bare Bears (2017) - Cory (voice) *Patriot - 9 episodes (2015-2017) - Stephen Tchoo *Mom (2017) - Walter *Linda from HR (2017) - Gordon *Angel from Hell (2016) - Justin *Workaholics (2015) - Brian *Star Wars: The Old Republic - Shadow of Revan (2014) - Additional Voices (voice) *The Legend of Korra - 6 episodes (2013-2014) - Wing/Wei/Little Chou (voice) *The Goldbergs (2014) - Waiter *Rainbow Brite - 3 episodes (2014) - Brian (voice) *D.D. (2014) - Frank *The Money Shot (2012) - Nick *Happy Endings (2012) - Clerk *The D-Monster (2010) - Pale Intern *Party Down (2010) - Lane *Rules of Engagement (2010) - Maynard *House (2009) - Dex *Zoey 101 - 5 episodes (2007-2008) - Calvin *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (2007) - Phil *Ghost Whisperer (2007) - Customer *Las Vegas (2007) - Marcus *Weeds (2006) - Waiter *Malcolm in the Middle (2006) - Owen *Self Medicated (2005) - Mike *Stand Up for Justice (2004) - Art *8 Simple Rules (2004) - Theatre Employee *Still Standing (2004) - Donald *Fillmore! - 3 episodes (2003-2004) - Vern Natoma/Reporter/JC (voice) *Day of Independence (2003) - Hog *Right on Track (2003) - Randy Jones *Max Keeble's Big Move (2001) - Food Fight Chess Player *The West Wing (2001) - Boy #3 *Boston Public (2001) - Stevens *Rocket Power (2001) - Kent (voice) *Static Shock (2000) - Duncan/Henry (voice) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) - Merboy #2 (voice) *Party of Five (1999) - Protz *Hey Arnold! - 5 episodes (1996-1998) - Park/3rd Grade Kid/Iggy (voice) *7th Heaven (1998) - Brother #2 *The Wonderful World of Disney (1997) - Trevor *Boy Meets World - 2 episodes (1996-1997) - Einstein Kid/Kid #1 *Jingle All the Way (1996) - Little Boy with Car Remote *Dear God (1996) - Petting Zoo Kid *Partners (1995) - I'm Chandler from Friends *Family Matters (1995) - Little Boy *ER (1995) - Binkey *Thunder Alley (1994) - Mason Charter-Wells *Little Giants (1994) - Marcus *Corrina, Corrina (1994) - Tommy Wang *South of Sunset (1993) - Unknown Character *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1992) - Kid #3 *Dream On (1992) - Little Boy *Drexell's Class (1991) - Kid 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors